Крайт-дракон
* Большой крайт-дракон |рост=10 м. |длина=*5 м. * 30 м. |размах крыльев= |масса=ок. 2000 кг. ок. 432 тонны(каньонный) |цвет кожи=Желтовато-коричневый, зелёный''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа, красныйСправочник по противникам'' |цвет шерсти= |цвет перьев= |цвет глаз= |отличия=Рога, гребень |срок жизни= |планета=Татуин |ареал=Горы Юндленской пустоши, каньоны Дюнного моря |рацион= |язык= |представители= }} Крайт-драконы ( ) — крупные плотоядные рептилии, обитавшие на планете Татуин. Биология и внешний вид Крайт-драконы — большие, злобные плотоядные рептилии, обитавшие в горах, которые окружали Юндленскую пустошь Татуина, и в каньонах Дюнного моря. Они, без сомнения, были самыми свирепыми существами не только на планете, но и во всём Внешнем Кольце. Как и большинство рептилий, крайт-драконы были холоднокровными животными. Ежегодно сбрасывали жёлто-коричневую шкуру. В отличие от других ящеров, продолжали расти на протяжении всей своей жизни, и с годами физически не ослабевали.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа Средняя длинна особей достигала 5 метров, вес — около 2000 килограммов. Продолжительность жизни составляла до ста стандартных лет. Перемещались рептилии на четырёх приземистых лапах, на концах которых росло по четыре пальца с острыми когтями, которыми драконы могли разрезать даже дюрасталь. Обоняние животных работало за счёт раздвоенного языка, который в ноздрях накапливал частицы запаха. На голове рос гребень из пяти сужающихся рогов, морду покрывали защитные чешуйки кожного скелета. Одним из отделов пищеварительного тракта драконов были специальные желудочки, которые иногда становились местом хранения аккуратно отполированных драгоценных камней, известных как жемчужины крайт-дракона. Объяснить данный факт можно тем, что звери глотали небольшие камушки, чтобы размалывать пищу и превращать её в легкоусвояемое вещество. В середине лета у ящеров наступал сезон спаривания — период, когда рык драконов, способный напугать даже самых смелых из народа песков , заполнял каньоны Татуина. Большинство разумных существ не рисковали наведываться туда, потому что и без того немирные звери, впадая в безумие, убивали всех, до кого могли дотянуться. Как считали некоторые ксенобиологи, крайт-драконы произошли от Дуинуогвуинов (звёздных драконов). Другим родственным видом этих рептилий были келл-драконы. Когда приходило время умирать, ящеры, возможно, ведомые инстинктом, направлялись на Кладбище крайтов. Несмотря на грозную внешность, драконы имели свои уязвимые места. Во-первых, им было трудно противостоять соблазну охоты на добычу, что забрела в Дюнное море, особенно на бант. Во-вторых, они плохо различали двумерные изображения, поэтому часто нападали на тени. В-третьих, удачный снайперский выстрел мог пробить слабую синусовую полость черепа и мгновенно убить животного, повредив его мозг. В арсенале ящеров имелся смертоносный яд, выделяемый через зубы и гребень. Природа химиката неясна, но наличие такового подтверждается его применением множеством преступников, например, Бибом Фортуной, который пользовался ядом для убийства своих врагов. Подвиды Одним из известных подвидов ящеров был каньонный крайт-дракон, представители которого обитали в каньонах Дюнного моря. Более редкое животное — это Большой крайт-дракон, известный своими огромным размерами. Развитая мускулатура и 5 пар лап позволяли им «плавать» в песках Татуина. История thumb|left|Крайт-дракон в пустыне Татуина Несмотря на свирепую натуру животных, они часто становились объектами охоты из-за своей специфической, невероятно ценной и красивой жемчужины, которая могла сделать охотника невероятно богатым. Красота этих камней в сочетании с крайней опасностью, с которой приходится сталкиваются при их добыче, взвинчивала цену до целого состояния. Именно поэтому многие испытывали удачу и старались заполучить сокровище, однако далеко не все из них вернулись. Кроме материальной выгоды, жемчужины могли использоваться как фокусирующие кристаллы в конструкции световых мечей. Кроме этого крайт-драконы являлись важной частью культуры аборигенов Татуина, народа песков. Чтобы доказать свою пригодность стать воинами подрастающее поколение охотилось на ящеров в специальном обряде посвящения.Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство», раздел "A Jedi in Exile, " стр. 79 Единственными полуразумными существами, которые охотились на этих рептилий были песчаные демоны. thumb|right|Крайт-дракон времён [[3956 ДБЯ|]] Известно, что этих ящеров привлекали места, насыщенные Силой, особенно её Тёмной стороной. Некоторые ситхские артефакты, в частности татуинская Звёздная карта, охранялись крайт-драконами.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic В голотриллере «Люк Скайуокер и драконы Татуина» крайт-драконы имели способность извергать пламя, однако в действительности они были на это неспособны.Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора'' Интересные факты * В честь силы и жестокости крайт-дракона, Орден джедаев назвал одну из форм боя на световых мечах Джем Со, что означает «Путь крайт-дракона». * Оби-Ван Кеноби подражал рыку этого дракона, чтобы отпугнуть налетчиков от Люка Скайуокера. * А'Шарад Хетт, джедай-человек, который жил среди Народа песков вместе со своим отцом, став лордом ситхов, взял себе имя Дарт Крайт, возможно, в честь татуинских ящеров. За кулисами thumb|Скелет большого крайт-дракона|left Скелет крайт-дракона, который встречался дроидам в пустыне Татуина в фильме «Новая надежда», представлял собой скелет диплодока из диснеевского фильма «Один из наших динозавров пропал» (1975), снимавшегося студии «Элстри». При перевозке оборудования из Лондона в Тунис в самолёте оставалось место, чтобы разместить найденный британской командой скелет «до кучи».Крис Тейлор. Как «Звёздные войны» покорили Вселенную. История создания легендарной киносаги Появления * «Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Дарт Плэгас» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children» * «Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Иноземец» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Boba Fett: Maze of Deception» * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Уязвимая точка» (роман) * «Звёздные войны. Республика 83: Скрытый враг, часть 3» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed» * Сила необузданная (роман) * «Luke Skywalker's Walkabout» * «Adventure in Beggar's Canyon» * * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire audio drama» * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale» * «A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Rebel Force: Target» * «Rebel Force: Hostage» * «Rebel Force: Renegade» * «Rebel Force: Uprising» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley» * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» * «Star Wars: Empire 21: A Little Piece of Home, Part 2» * * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * «Battle of the Bounty Hunters» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «The Ordeal of Boba Fett» * «A Credit for Your Thoughts» * «A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale» * «Толщина кожи: история толстой танцовщицы» * «A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «Дух Татуина» * «Наследник Империи» * «Последний приказ» * «Тёмная империя II» * «В поисках Силы» * «Firestorm» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина» * «Меч тьмы (роман)» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осколки Альдераана» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Изменник» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 49: Крайности, часть 2» }} Неканоничные появления * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game * «Sandstorm» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» Источники * «C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid» * «Secrets of Tatooine» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * * * «Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide» * «Справочник по противникам» * «Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters» * «Угрозы Галактики» * * * * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31» * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Животные Татуина Категория:Рептилии Категория:Хищники Категория:Животные по алфавиту Категория:Неразумные существа